


Getting What You Want

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie knows how to get exactly what he wants from Doyle.





	Getting What You Want

"I'm tired of it all." Bodie turned away from the binoculars and let out a mournful sigh. "Of being wet and cold and hungry, of being use and abused. Fed up with the lot." 

Doyle poured himself a fresh cuppa. He rolled his eyes at Bodie's whining. "Keep your eyeballs peeled. Earn your wages, you lazy git." He sipped his tea noisily. "Are you done whinging for a moment? After all, we've been on this stake out for three whole days, in a posh hotel with room service, plenty of grub and an unlimited expense chit." 

Bodie waggled an eyebrow. "True. But you never pay enough attention to me if I'm not complaining. Don't like sitting here with just books and crosswords and the telly for company. I need more, I tell you. More!" 

Doyle laughed at Bodie, who managed to look pitiful. "Is it attention you want, poor lad?" 

"Why?" Bodie's lower lip quivered. 

Stifling his laughter, Doyle looked at his watch. "Because in about three hours, when we're off duty, I'm going to accommodate your request for 'more'. We're going to my flat and then you'll discover what listening to you rabbiting on for days on end does to me head." He smirked, moving his hand down his body before casually adjusting himself. Bodie's gaze followed his hand, a hungry look on his face. 

"Oh?" Bodie turned back to the binoculars. Over his shoulder, he asked, "What exactly does that encompass, pray tell?" 

Doyle had to smile when Bodie shuffled his feet and rearranged his own crotch. "Many things," Doyle said sagely. "Me and you, a bed and a new tube of KY. And since you can't seem to shut up for five minutes, I guarantee you that it will involve a gag. Any other questions?" 

Bodie shook his head. "No, sir."


End file.
